villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nuckelavee (RWBY)
The Nuckelavee is a large Creature of Grimm resembling a Nuckelavee, and a major antagonist in the 4th Volume of American animated webseries RWBY. It is a fusion of an Imp and Horse Grimm, presumably created by Salem. History Background Grimm were created by the God of Darkness, and were later commanded by Salem. In her attempts to destroy and divide humanity, she mutated and merged Grimm, including fusing and Imp Grimm with a Horse Grimm to create the Nuckelavee. Many years later, the creature attacked the town of Kuroyuri, destroying it beyond repair and killing most of the citizens living there; including Lie Ren's parents. Volume 4 In "Remembrance", Team RNJR comes across the ruined town of Shion, which has been attacked and destroyed by the Nuckelavee. Ren and Nora notice the creature's footprint in the dirt, but they decide to say nothing. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Ruby and Jaune take Qrow down the path to the ruined town of Kuroyuri, unaware of the Nuckelavee's footprint beneath them. In "Kuroyuri", Ren and Nora discover a cave where the Nuckelavee has been living and leaving behind tokens of its conquests. Upon looking out the other side, they see the trees ruffling as the Nuckelavee roars and makes its way toward Kuroyuri. In "Taking Control", the Nuckelavee arrives at Kuroyuri, roaring as it spots Team RNJR. In "No Safe Haven", the Nuckelavee battles Team RNJR, overpowering them with ease. Ren attempts to attack it and gets pinned by the Grimm, forcing Nora to save him but getting beaten and depleted of Aura in the process. Ren breaks free and charges the creature again in a blind rage, but is also defeated and depleted of Aura. Ren soon comes to his senses after some words from Nora and together Team RNJR devises a plan to defeat the Grimm; pinning the humanoid portions arms to the ground while Nora kills the equine portion with Magnhild. Ren then severs the humanoid portions limbs before decapitating it, killing the Grimm and avenging his parents as well as everyone the creature has slain. ''RWBY: Amity Arena'' The Nuckelavee appears as a unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. It has the ability to charge through enemy forces. The Horse Grimm only attacks structures, but the Imp fights off ground units at the same time. Powers and Abilities The Nuckelavee is quite powerful compared to the rest of its kind, being responsible for the destruction of both Kuroyuri and Shion. Its humanoid portion has extendable arms and a discomforting screech that briefly stuns its enemies while the equine portion attacks with its legs and hooves. When it gets angered, the Nuckelavee increases its strength, giving it longer spikes and causing the humanoid portions mouth to open completely. Gallery Images GrimmKuroyuri.png|The Nuckelavee attacks Kuroyuri. NuckelaveeAppears.png|The Nuckelavee confronts Team RNJR. RNJRvsGrimm.png|Team RNJR battles the Nuckelavee. NuckelaveeRoar.png|The Nuckelavee roaring. RenvsGrimm.png|Lie Ren pinned by the Nuckelavee. GrimmDeath.png|Lie Ren kills the Nuckelavee. NuckelaveeAAArt.jpg|The Nuckelavee as it appears in RWBY: Amity Arena. Nuck_2.png|Nuckelavee card icon in RWBY: Amity Arena. Nuckaarender.jpg|Nuckelavee unit in RWBY: Amity Arena. Videos > RWBY - RNJR vs. Nuckelavee Trivia *The Grimm is based on the Nuckelavee, a creature from Orcadian mythology with origins from both Norse & Scottish mythology. The Nuckelavee was commonly blamed for disease and destruction of crops. *The Nuckelavee was confirmed to be a fusion of an Imp and Horse Grimm in the Volume 4 Crew Commentary. External links *Nuckelavee on the RWBY Wiki. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:RWBY Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Skeletons Category:Dark Forms Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Humanoid Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Multi-Beings Category:Mutated Category:Predator